gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame/Mo's Farm
This is the 2nd episode of Emily's Taste of Fame. Movie *Mo is driving the truck towing Emily's car into the farm. *Mo's truck has arrived at Mo's Farm. Day 1 *Mo, Emily, and Francois arrived at the farm. *Mo: Here we are. *Francois stepped into sticky mud, but there's sticky in it, after the step. *Emily: Wow, you own this farm? *Mo: Yup, but I haven't been paying much attention to it... *Mo: I'm better at being a mechanic than being a farmer. *Emily: Would it be alright if I try to fix uo the place? *Emily goes near the cow. *Mo: Sure, go nuts. *Mo leaves the farm, while Emily is milking the cow. *Francois: I'll leave you to it then! *Francois leaves the farm, followed after Mo. *Emily cleans the tables before starting. *Later then, Emily milks the cow again. *Hello? *Emily: Hi, can I help you? *Yes, I heard the farm was producing products again... *Emily: That's correct! *Thank goodness, the nearest shop was miles away... *I'll tell everyone the farm is producing products again... *... other people will be just as happy to hear. *She leaves the farm. Day 2 *Mo is in the farm, while Emily arrives. *Mo: It's alright girl, calm down. *Emily: What's wrong? *Mo: Some neighborhood kids scared Belle... *Mo: She won't give any milk until she's calm. *Emily: Let me see... *Emily touches the cow nose. *Mo: It's working!!! *Mo: I'm sure if you comfort her throughout the day, she'll calm down completely. *Emily: We can at least try. *Mo leaves the farm. During the day *Emily has to calm down the cow. After *Cow: Moooo! *Emily jumps and surprises. Day 3 *Tashi enters the farm. *Tashi: Is Mo around? *Emily: I'm sorry, but he's at the garage. *Tashi: Oh... *Tashi: ... I thought he would be here... *Emily: You can stay and wait here if you want. *Tashi: Oh no, I'd just be in your way. *Emily: I'm sure you won't be, you could even help around here. *Tashi: Really? I always wanted to work on a farm. *Tashi stays in the farm, with Emily, as a cleaner. Before event *Tashi: Emily? *Emily O'Malley: Yes? *Tashi: Would you help me look for some blueberries for Mo? He really likes these. *Emily O'Malley: Sure, how many do we need? *Tashi: I think ten will do. *Tashi: They grow here at the farm, but that are rather hard to spot. During the day *Emily has to find 10 berries (blueberries). After *Emily: That was the last of the berries for Mo. *Tashi: Great, I'm sure Mo is going to love them. Afterward *Mo arrives at the farm. *Mo: Emily, did you know... *Mo: ...Hey, Tashi... *Tashi: Hi Mo... *Emily thought: ... *Emily: Tashi found these berries for you Mo. *Tashi: Yes, I did, I've been helping Emily out on the farm. *Mo: I didn't know you liked the farm-life. *Tashi: There is a lot you don't know about me. *Mo and Tashi leave the farm. Day 4 *Girl enters the farm. *Come on, kids. *Kids enter the farm, going to tables to order. *Emily: Can I help you? *Yes, we're having a small birthday. *Kids, would you tell the lovely lady what you want? During the day *Emily has 2.5 minutes to give kids what they wanted. After *You've all had enough? *So, what do you say to the nice lady? *Kids: THANK YOU!!! *They can be quite enthusiastic, but you really kept up with them. *You'd made an excellent mother. *Emily: I don't know about that! *Kids leave the farm. Day 5 *There is a dog going into the farm. *Tashi: Look Emily, a dog! *Emily: Aww, he looks hungry, let's give him some scraps. During the day *Emily has to chase the dog 8 or more times. * *Arf* *arf*! *Emily laughs. * *Arf* *arf*! *Emily laughs again. * *Arf* *arf*! *Emily laughs once again. * *Arf* *arf*! *Emily laughs twice again. * *Arf* *arf*! *Emily laughs three times fast. * *Arf* *arf*! *Emily laughs the fourth time's a charm. * *Arf* *arf*! *Emily laughs the fifth time's a charm. * *Arf* *arf*! * *Arf* *arf*! *Emily: Good dog, *Emily: You want to help me out? * *Arf* *arf*! *Emily: I am sure the customers are going to love you. *Emily laughs the last. *Dog goes to Tashi, and entertains. Day 6 *At the beginning of the day, a chicken laid a golden egg, and picked up by Emily. *Emily: Wow, that chicken just laid a golden egg! *Tashi laughs and goes to Emily. *Tashi: That's not actually a golden egg... *Tashi: Through the laying process on this farm, the chickens occasionally lay shiny eggs. *Emily: I feel kind of stupid now. *Tashi: Don't! Ther are considered good luck. *Tashi: You can give them to any person who orders an egg to get and extra tip. During the day *Emily has to pick up 5 more golden eggs to get more money. Day 7 *Mo enters the farm. *Mo: Wow, this place is looking better than ever! *Emily: Thank you Mo. *Mo: I've got some good news for you. *Emily: What's that? *Mo: The parts I ordered are coming in today. *Emily jumps and smiles! *Mo: But they will deliver them here at the farm, twelve packages in total. *Emily: No problem, I'll accept them for you, *Mo: Thanks Emily! During the day *Emily accepts 12 packages. Day 8 *Charles enter the farm. *Charles: MILK!!! *Tashi: That's not a very nice way of asking for something, is it Charles? *Charles: I'm the customer, so I AM KING! *Tashi: *Sigh* *Emily: Milk coming up. *Charles: I brought my own bucket so you can't cheat me... *Emily: I would never. *Charles: ...and don't you dare spill! *Charles places a bucket. During the day *Emily fills the bucket for Charles. *When Charles come back, Emily fills the bucket again, 5 more times. After *Emily: Charles didn't even thank me! *Tashi: Don't take it personally, Charles has been having a lot of problems lately... *Tashi: ...he and his son are no longer speaking to each other. *Emily: I heard about that. So Charles is the candy shop owner? *Tashi: Yes, his son used to run the counter, but they got into an artument and now he has to run the candy shop alone. *Emily: He does make great chocolates. *Emily: That he does. Day 9 *Francois: Emily!!!!! *Emily: Yes, Francois. *Francois: It's Ludwig on the phone. *Emily: Emily speaking. *Ludwig: Are you on your way here? *Emily: Almost. *Ludwig: ALMOST!?!? *Emily: Yes, my car isn't fixed yet. *Ludwig: This is UN-BE-LIEVABLE!!! *Ludwig: If you're not here within the next two weeks, the job is gone. *Emily: Don't you worry, I will be there. *Ludwig: I NEVER WORRY!!! *Emily: *CLICK* *Francois: This Ludwig character isn't handful, isn't he? *Emily: Yes he is. *Francois: I think I'll stick around and think about some of our previous adventures. During the day *Think about the memory. *Francois: Do you remember that time that you built your own tea garden? *Emily: Yes Francois, I still own my tea garden, but I couldn't let this opportunity slip. *Think about the second memory. *Francois: What is uncle Antonio up to these days? *Emily: He is taking a long vacation of 'Getaway Isalnds' after that ugly business with Freddy Fries. *Think about the third memory. *Francois: We always seem to end up in these crazy situations, don't they? *Emily: I think it's the occupational hazard of being a game character. *Think about the fourth memory. *Francois: I head a Campfire Legend about a man with a book and... *Emily: ... Stop Francois, you are scaring me! After *Emily thinks the final memory today. *Francois: Do you ever hear anything from Brad? *Emily: Come to think of it, no, I hope he is doing well in school. Afterward *Francois: You are a real friend Emily... *Francois: ... and I am glad we are on this trip together. *Emily: I am glad about this too, Francois. *Mo: Again I come bringing good news! *Mo: Your car will be ready tomorrow. *Mo: I thought you would be happy... *Emily: I am, but I was also starting to like it here. *Francois: Don't be silly... *Francois .. this place will still be there when you're a star. *Emily: That's true, but who is going to run the farm? *Tashi: I will!!! *Mo: Are you sure Tashi can handle it Emily? *Emily: There is no one I'd rather have as a replacement. *Mo: Can you stay here tomorrow to show Tashi the recipes? *Emily: Sure. Day 10 *Tashi: I'n sorry I'm late, but there was a lot of commotion in town... *Tashi: ...the candy shop is closing and... *Emily: What?! Why?! *Tashi: Charles was mumbling that it just wasn't woring out by himself. *Emily: But everyone here loves the candy shop? *Tashi: Yes, but there's not much you can do. *Emily: We'll see about that, let's get your training done first... *Emily: ...and then I'll check out what's happening at the candy shop. During the day *Emily has to teach Tashi 7 times. *Tashi: Can you teach me how to collect an egg? *Emily collects the egg. *Tashi: Thanks!! *Tashi: Can you teach me how to prepare jam? *Emily prepares the jam. *Tashi: Thanks!! *Tashi: Can you teach me how to milk the cow? *Emily milks the cow. *Tashi: Thanks!! *Tashi: Can you teach me how to make a pie? *Emily makes and bakes the pie. *Tashi: Thanks!! *Tashi: Can you teach me how to entertain guests? *Emily lets the dog entertain the guests. *Tashi: Thanks!! *Tashi: Can you teach me how to collect spples? *Emily picks the apples from the tree. *Tashi: Thanks!! *Tashi: Can you teach me how to handle the register? *Emily goes to the cash register. After *Tashi: Thanks!! *Tashi: I think I got it! *Emily: That's great! You're picking this up really fast. Afterward *Emily: I have to go now, if I still want to save the candy shop. *Tashi: But don't you have to go to the TV studio? *Emily: I still have more than week to figure out a solution to Charles's problem. *Emily: At least it's comforting to know you are running this place. *Tashi: Thank you Emily, for trusting me to run the farm. *Emily shakes her head vertically. *Emily: Sure, I don't mind to stand in the way of love... *Tashi: I... I don't know what you're talking about. *Emily: Sure you don't. *Emily: Bye, Tashi. *Tashi: Bye, Emily. *Emily leaves the farm, heading to the car.